


It's All Gone

by chelseyelric



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hannibal POV, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, No Spoilers, Or whenever you choose to set it I didn't really specify, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Sappy Hannibal, self-conscious Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric
Summary: Hannibal returns home one day to discover that something he hadn't realized he took for granted is gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feyestwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyestwords/gifts), [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/gifts), [WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/gifts).



> Yo! My first true Hannigram fic! I'm so excited X3 I'm not really sure how this idea came about but once it was in my head, I just had to write it.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to devereauxsdisease, feyestwords and wrathofthestag. Y'all are my inspirations!

Hannibal grabbed a flier that had been wedged in the front door as he stepped carefully over the threshold. He made a beeline for the kitchen, arms weighted down and heavy with crinkling plastic bags. A few members of the pack came to investigate, but the furry bodies quickly dispersed when they realized that the noise meant neither food nor Will. Which reminded him...

"Will?" Hannibal called into the spacious interior, alerting the other to his presence out of courtesy. 

"Yeah! I'm in the kitchen!" Will shouted back. "How was your day?"

This new lifestyle was so surreal. Just a few short years ago, Hannibal would never have imagined being anything other than alone. Now he'd unknowingly slipped into a happy and comfortable routine with another person. His equal.

"Quite productive. I discovered a reputable butcher in town who sold me some excellent pork belly for my pancetta. I also may have met a future entry to my Rolodex. How was Kiki's appoi-"

Hannibal stopped dead in his tracks, nearly dropping his bags on the floor. "Will?" 

The man turned, a half eaten apple in hand.

"Hey, you." Will offered in greeting, setting his snack aside and sliding his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. He strolled forward, kissing his husband sweetly before pulling away with shy, expectant eyes. "What do you think?"

Had Hannibal been any less practiced in controlling his features, he may have let his jaw go slack in disbelief. However, he did allow one elegant brow to raise at just how different his mongoose looked, for lack of a better word, shorn.

"It's...all gone," Hannibal not so eloquently stammered out.

Will raised a hand, running his long fingers through the incredibly short locks on his head. The empath's wild, unruly curls, which he had maintained since their first meeting were just...no longer there. In their place was an even patch of dark, fuzzy looking hair that tightly hugged his scalp. 

Uncertainty crept steadily across Will's features when no true reply came from his husband. 

"You don't like it." It wasn't a question.

"No no, mylimasis. I'm simply surprised. It's very..." Hannibal searched his vast vocabulary for the right word. "different. You certainly look more mature."

A blush burned Will's cheeks. He was most likely debating whether or not he was meant to take that as a compliment. Hannibal attempted to break the increasingly tense mood by redirecting the conversation and walking his ingredients to their proper places. "What exactly brought this on?"

Will sighed, leaning heavily against the island. "Long story short, I took Kiki to the vet this morning and there was a little girl there with an inattentive mother, a sick rabbit, a whole lot of gum and no where to stick it. You know, except, apparently, on my head. By the time the appointment was over and I realized that, no, it wasn't only a little bit on the seat of the car but a large amount in my hair, it had mostly set."

He touched his scalp again, probably as disbelieving as Hannibal that his curls were well and truly gone. "I tried the ice thing but there was too much of it and it was too worked in. So I just gave up and used my electric razor to clip it all off."

Will looked so self conscious and vulnerable in that moment. He kept his sea foam eyes turned away and Hannibal almost wanted to laugh that this was the thing Will bchose to be embarrassed about after their many years together.

He smiled, gradually closing the distance between them. The younger gave a suspicious sidelong glance.

"May I, mylimasis?" Hannibal implored courteously.

Will watched Hannibal leisurely raise his hands and gave a terse nod, turning his back to give easy access to his scalp.

The first brush was strange against Hannibal's fingertips, prickly yet soft. Not unlike the stubble that always seemed to cling to his beloved's jaw. But the smell that stirred from the touch was unmistakably that of his Will.

Hannibal drew the empath in so that his back was ensconced snuggly to his chest. Tilting Will's head back with a gentle nudge from one hand, he pressed a kiss near his forehead, just shy of the hairline, allowing the sensation to dance along his lips. He could feel the tension gradually ease from Will's shoulders, the younger relaxing minutely in his grip.

"Will," he murmured. "My Will. My beautiful boy."

Hannibal pressed more and more lazy kisses to his scalp, everywhere his lips could reach comfortably. Above his ears, at his crown, on two small freckles that Hannibal had never seen. Will preened under the affectionate attention and shivered at the sensation of short nails scraping lightly along the back of his neck. 

A few minutes passed in what felt like a pleasant eternity. Gentle touches and quiet reactions, until finally Hannibal paused his ministrations. He pulled away ever so slightly to see that Will's kaleidoscope eyes had gone glassy and half lidded, his cheeks flushed. Hannibal was also pleasantly surprised to find Will half hard in his jeans, scenting heavy notes of his arousal in the air. He slid his hands sensually over Will's chest, past his stomach, along his hip.

"Shall we head upstairs?" Hannibal growled against his husband's neck, perfectly happy to continue.

Hesitancy sharpened Will's gaze just a fraction and Hannibal sighed.

"Love, if you truly do not like it, it will grow back in time. I, for one, enjoy seeing you at every physical possibility." Another kiss near the temple. "Shy in old flannel, confident in crisp evening wear, soaked in blood under a full moon, surrendering to me on your back. I find this change, though unexpected, quite exciting in its opportunity."

To prove his statement, Hannibal directed Will's hips to bump gently against his own swelling need. "I get to experience all of those times again with you, as if I'm seeing you anew, with fresh eyes."

It was obvious by the arch of Will's brow that he was beyond touched at this point. He firmly gripped Hannibal's wrist, tugging him in the direction of the stairs. "Then, Dr. Lector, your pancetta will have to wait until later. Because this new Will Graham wants to show just how deeply he cares for his husband."

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to let me know what you thought! XD


End file.
